The Chantays
The Chantays are a surf rock band from Orange County, California, USA, known for the hit instrumental, "Pipeline" (1963). Their music combines electronic keyboards and surf guitar, creating a unique ghostly sound. History The Chantays were formed in 1961 by five high-school friends. Bob Spickard, Brian Carman (co-writers of "Pipeline"), Bob Welch, Warren Waters and Rob Marshall were all students at Santa Ana High School in California, when a local group called the Rhythm Rockers inspired them to form the Chantays. In December 1962, the group recorded and released "Pipeline", which peaked at No. 4 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in May 1963. The track also peaked in the UK Singles Chart in 1963 at No. 16. The Chantays recorded their first album in 1963, also titled Pipeline, which included "Blunderbus" and "El Conquistador". Their follow-up album was Two Sides of the Chantays in 1964. The Chantays toured Japan and the United States, joining the Righteous Brothers and Roy Orbison on a few occasions, and they were the only rock and roll band to perform on The Lawrence Welk Show.Lawrence Welk May 18, 1963 "Pipeline" (published as sheet music in 1962 by Downey Music Publishing) has become one of several surf rock hits. The tune has since been covered by Bruce Johnston, Welk (on the Dot album Scarlet O'Hara), Al Caiola (on the United Artists album Greasy Kid Stuff), the Ventures, Takeshi Terauchi & Blue Jeans, Agent Orange, Hank Marvin, Lively Ones, Pat Metheny, Dick Dale with the help of Stevie Ray Vaughan (Grammy Nominated), by the thrash metal band Anthrax, Bad Manners and Johnny Thunders. "Pipeline" has been used in many films, television programs and commercials, and appears on numerous compilation albums. The Chantays have been honored for their contributions to music. Highlights include being honored on April 12, 1996, by Hollywood's Rock Walk, that was founded to honor individuals and bands that have made lasting and important contributions to music. "Pipeline" is listed as one of the 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. Along with Bill Medley of the Righteous Brothers and Diane Keaton, the Chantays were honored by the City of Santa Ana, California, and Santa Ana High School when they named a street after them, Chantays Way. OC Weekly Magazine also named the Chantays as one of the Best Orange County Bands. The Chantays are still playing. Original members Bob Spickard and Bob Welch are joined by longtime members Gil Orr, Ricky Lewis and Brian Nussle. More recent albums include The Next Set (live recording) and Waiting for the Tide. Some of the tracks are the new songs "Crystal T" and "Killer Dana", along with remakes of "Pipeline", "El Conquistador" and "Blunderbus". Brian Carman died at his home in Santa Ana, California, from complications of Crohn's disease on March 1, 2015. He was 69. Members *Bob Spickard — guitar: original member *Brian Carman (born Brian Craig Carman, August 10, 1945; died March 1, 2015) — guitar: original member *Bob Welch — drums: original member *Warren Waters — bass guitar: original member *Rob Marshall — piano: original member *Ricky Lewis — guitar: longtime member *Gil Orr — guitar/bass guitar: longtime member *Brian Nussle — bass guitar: longtime member Discography Albums * Pipeline (1963) * Two Sides of the Chantays (1964) * Next Set (1994) * Waiting for the Tide (1997) Singles * "Pipeline" (1962) * "Monsoon" (1963) * "Space Probe" (1963) * "Only If You Care" (1964) * "Beyond" (1964) * "Greenz" (1965) * "Fear of the Rain" / "(I Won't Cry) So Be On Your Way" (1965) as 'The Ill Winds' * "It Never Works Out for Me" (1965) as the 'Leapin' Ferns' Live * Pipeline (Lawrence Welk Show, May 18, 1963) * Runaway (Lawrence Welk Show, May 18, 1963) Awards * Hollywood's Rockwalk, inducted April 12, 1996The Chantays, Honors. See also * The Ventures * The Astronauts (band) References External links * www.thechantays.com — The Chantays official site * OC Weekly Magazine * Hollywood's Rock Walk * Jim Facey Productions' Chantays page — history and booking * Bob Spikard Interview - NAMM Oral History Library (2016) Category:Surf music groups Category:Rock music groups from California Category:Dot Records artists Category:Musical groups from Orange County, California